


Day 13 - Eating icecream

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Improper use of ice cream, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"before Sherlock could make a move and clean the mess on his belly a wicked smile lit John’s face up and he quickly moved on his hands and knees on top of Sherlock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13 - Eating icecream

After a round on the sofa, they were on the floor, still naked, Sherlock lying on his back and John sitting next to him, both filling their mouths with custard ice cream, talking about nothing and giggling like two teenagers.

Since John was particularly ticklish after sex, when Sherlock squeezed his hip as a punishment for a comment on the eyeballs in the fridge, he jumped and the spoon full of ice cream fell on Sherlock’s belly. After laughing like idiots for a few minutes they got a grip, and before Sherlock could make a move and clean the mess on his belly a wicked smile lit John’s face up and he quickly moved on his hands and knees on top of Sherlock. Never unlocking his gaze and enjoying his wide open eyes, he lowered his head and began to lick the cream off. When he was satisfied with his job and rose his head again he noticed with pleasure that Sherlock was already hard again, as he himself was.

He slid up Sherlock’s body and they shared a messy, hungry kiss, the taste of custard still in their mouths. Then John withdrew again and grabbed the package, still almost full of half-melted ice cream, and he ever so slowly poured some on Sherlock’s chest and abdomen, and then lowered his head once more, and lapped it off, taking time to worship Sherlock’s nipples and then biting and licking his way down to his belly button.

Sherlock was having a hard time suppressing his moans and gasps, his back arching under John’s touch, and he had to divert his gaze and bit his hand not to scream when John’s tongue plunged into his navel. John shifted up to Sherlock’s neck and licked his way up to his ear. He nipped it, moved Sherlock’s hand away and whispered “Oh no, babe, don’t you dare!” a lick “I want to hear you.” a nip, and Sherlock whined “I want to hear you moaning” he moved to his neck and sucked a hickey, and Sherlock was arching and panting beneath him “I want to hear you…” John moved down to his nipple “…screaming…” and to his navel “…my…” and his hip “…name!”

And with a sudden movement he poured a good deal of ice cream on Sherlock’s cock, and a cry came out of those amazing lips. Then John began to lick the cream that had dripped to Sherlock’s bollocks and then wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, and the mixed flavours of custard and precum made him go crazy. He was immediately brought back to reality by Sherlock, who shouted his name, grabbed his short hair and tried to push himself deeper in his mouth thrusting his hips upwards. God, John was so aroused by the enthusiastic reaction of a usually so controlled man, so he decided to enjoy the situation and took him all in his mouth, opening his throat, burying his nose in the dark curls at his base and sucking. The noises Sherlock was making were heavenly, his fist clutched in his hair almost painfully… John needed a lot of self control not to come untouched at the sight of a completely undone Sherlock.

But this could get even better. John withdrew and he wished he could take a picture of his lover and his needy and disappointed expression. “Turn around, on all four” he commanded, gently yet firmly. Sherlock opened his eyes wide but hurried to obey, his arse shamelessly directed towards John, who poured a good bit of ice cream right on Sherlock’s bum. He began to clean his cheeks first, then he spread them with his hands and slowly licked all the way from his bollocks to his lower back, earning any kind of moan, gasp and cry from Sherlock. He licked it all once again and then he focused on his arsehole, relaxing the muscular ring and then plunging his tongue in. The noises Sherlock was making were barely human now, as he cheekily pushed back towards John. He tried to move a hand to his achingly hard cock but John stopped his administration and grabbed his wrist. “Not yet” he whispered before attacking his butthole again. After a couple of minutes the sight of Sherlock moaning, screaming his name and begging for more was too much for him to resist. He poured the remains of ice cream on his own aching prick, moaning in pleasure at the feeling -though it was almost warm by then-, placed the head at Sherlock’s open entrance and slammed it all in. He tried to give Sherlock some time to adjust to the intrusion, but he immediately started to moan and push his hips back, so John pulled almost completely out and slammed back in, hitting Sherlock’s prostate and making him moan. They were both very close, so after less than a minute Sherlock cried out John’s name, arched his spine, threw his head back and spilled all over the floor. The sight and the feeling of Sherlock’s muscles clenching around his cock were more than enough to make John come inside him, biting his shoulder to muffle a scream.

They remained like that, panting, for a few minutes, John still inside Sherlock, arms wrapped around him, forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. Then he started giggling. Sherlock turned his head, confused. “… What?”

John pulled out and they lied down, John on his back and Sherlock curled up against his side. “I… I’ve just realised I’ve fucked you with custard ice cream.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and then bursted into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I could write about them eating ice cream in the park, but I have issues so... ta-daaaa!


End file.
